


Frosted Fiend

by RADGrizzlyBear



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADGrizzlyBear/pseuds/RADGrizzlyBear
Summary: Xalthorian Frostbeard. A hot-tempered, chivalrous, passionate dwarf who's life changes so drastically that it changes the balance of things in her world. She must make sacrifices that could leave her incomplete.
With a new identity, divine magic and something broken within her; she most work with the most unlikely of allies to keep balance in a society that is desperate to survive.





	1. Frosted Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> First story to be posted on AO3, this is actually a transfer of a book I've been working on for the better part of a year and it was originally posted on Wattpad. Feel free to leave any thoughts, always open to other opinions. Updates may be sporadic, given that college is a fickle creature.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the book and I'll catch you in the next chapter!

The sharp clang of a pickaxe echoed through the small chamber as strong arms swung it towards the cold grey stone of the walls in rage. Roars of anger cut through the throat of the young dwarf who cast her tools aside in favour of pummelling the walls with her fists to release her inner fury. A young tiefling, scarlet of skin and gold of eye, slowly slinked into the area and watched the violent display with a smirk on her sharp features.

 

"Able to keep that pace up? I find few others can."

 

The silky smooth voice caught the dwarf off guard and caused her to freeze, her teeth bared before she delivered a final, bone shattering blow to the grey stone that caused a thin but deep crack to appear. Due to her dwarven heritage, her hand was not broken but it was throbbing with pain and she brought it closer to her body as she remained tense, heavy breaths leaving her throat. Two thin crimson hands gently placed themselves upon the dwarf's shoulders, coaxing her into relinquishing the tense stance and letting out one long, calm breath.

 

"You look like you could use a drink, might need your name in order to help you though."

 

 

_Hold no sympathy for those who suffer and die,_

 

 

The young dwarf turned to face the tiefling and did a low chivalrous bow, her injured hand drawn close to her torso protectively. Her wild mane of fiery red hair flipped over her shoulder as she introduced herself and she flashed a bright grin to the tiefling in front of her.

 

"Xalthorian at your service m'lady." As the dwarven woman straightened up to her height of 4'10'', the tiefling placed a hand over her chest and bowed her head to this now calmer young dwarf.

"The name's Vadania. Well aren't you a real slice Xal?" Vadania extended her hand to Xalthorian, who took it within her calloused palm and gave it a soft shake, the tiefling offering a cocky wink and confident smile. A deep chuckle rumbled through the dwarf's chest as she accepted the compliment and the pair continued to speak through the night, the tiefling tending to the injuries on the dwarf's hand as they did so.

 

_For death is the natural end of life._

 

 

"Gettin' confident Xal?" Vadania practically purred as Xalthorian lead them through the peaceful part of the nearby forest. Dwarves generally only left the mines when going on deliveries and even then they'd meet the customer halfway, but Xalthorian had made the excuse of wanting to familiarise herself with the surrounding area as a security precaution so they were expecting her back in a couple of days time. So the young dwarf and the crimson tiefling had decided upon going on an adventure, Xalthorian's excuse included needing some form of help as another security measure so she managed to convince them to let her bring Vadania. The dwarven woman held out her hand to stop her companion and gestured to the view before them, watching the tiefling's golden eyes widen in awe. Vadania glanced to the side to see Xalthorian smiling in a slightly dazed manner at her, the tiefling's scarlet skin heating up in partial embarrassment at the pure admiration in the dwarf's shimmering silver eyes. It was unusual that a dwarf would have such bright and metallic eyes, it was also highly unusual that a dwarf would willingly enter a relationship with a creature such as a tiefling. Then again, everything about Xalthorian was unusual in some of the greatest and most unexpected ways.

 

 

_Bring down the proud,_

 

 

Vadania gave the dwarf a look of confusion before a warm calloused hand gently closed itself around a thinner clawed hand and Xalthorian merely replied with an awestruck smile. It wasn't like them to be so open about their affections but they were alone, so they could show one another what they meant to each other. The tiefling very carefully leaned down and pressed the softest of kisses to the dwarf's temple, Xalthorian gently pulling Vadania closer as she did so which caused them both to grin uncontrollably. They turned their attention back to the view of the region to the west of the Frostbeard mines, one of flowing rivers and waterfalls where cold water would cascade down towards the pool beneath it. It was almost perfect, it took them away from the lives they lived in the mines and it gave them hope for a better future.

 

"With you by my side, of course I'm getting confident 'Dania."

 

 

_Who try to cast off the chains of fate._

 

 

A stout, well built dwarven woman traversed the near silent halls of her family mines, the sound of her well armoured boots hitting the floor echoed around her as she made her way towards the tiefling quarters. Her silver eyes searching for the crimson skinned beauty and an elder with a black and grey epidermis whilst she all but sauntered along. There was a distinct sense of purpose to the way she walked that easily displayed her confidence, the voluminous mane of red hair flowing behind her thick shoulders that were covered by tough sets of armoured clothing. Simple doors that guarded the tiefling living quarters came into her line of sight but the two whom she was meant to be meeting were nowhere to be seen. The woman glanced around cautiously before a set of heavy footsteps forced her to turn to her left with incredible swiftness.

 

"I see you managed to join us, Xalthorian."

 

 

_As an instrument of her,_

 

 

The sneer came from a human male, around forty years old with near black eyes and an unpleasant smile, stepped out of the dimly lit area ahead of the young dwarf. Xalthorian scowled, her shoulders tense as she waited to see exactly what one of the cruel masters of the mine wanted. These humans had come out of nowhere in Xalthorian's early years and had somehow found a position of power that meant they could override the elders if they so desired. He snapped his fingers once and the elders came forward, standing to the side with their heads down as one or two more humans moved to join the first. A human with greying hair and similarly dark eyes moved out of the darkness as he held a shorter prisoner by her neck close to his body. A prisoner with crimson skin and golden eyes.

 

Two dwarves were ordered to restrain Xalthorian once she realised who this was, her face contorting with fear and rage as she was forced to her knees. The first human began to recall some long winded tale of how Xalthorian was planning to release the tieflings and leave the mines with them, which she did but it wasn't that simple. Tieflings silently walked out of their quarters and gathered in an unspeaking crowd to watch the happenings before them, the elder of their group moving to the front. The dwarf had had enough of it but couldn't do anything, even those holding her still felt some form of remorse for carrying out the orders they were given. Luckily, the masters never mentioned any knowledge of her relationship with Vadania, aside from one thing that caused the blood to run cold in her veins.

 

"We hereby strip you, Xalthorian Frostbeard, of your name and place within these mines, banishing you. And, just to really cement that, I hear you're particularly fond of this one aren't you, dwarf?"

 

 

_You must punish Hubris where found._

 

 

The tip of a dwarven forged blade brushed Vadania's chest over her clothing and Xalthorian's heart constricted painfully, gold meeting silver with a silent request for the dwarf to not show fear in the face of this adversary. The world stopped when they pushed the scarlet tiefling to her knees on the floor and the steel sword pierced her chest fatally, Xalthorian breaking out of the hold the other dwarves had on her to rush to her lover's side. The dwarf knelt and picked up her dying partner so she could rest her torso on Xalthorian's legs as blood coated her hands. Xalthorian put gentle pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding that was dragging Vadania into the afterlife drop by agonising drop. The others walked away, satisfied with their work as they heard the abuse being thrown at them by the dwarf.

 

"Cowards! Murderers! Slaughterers!"

 

 

A gasp came from the dying tiefling in her arms as the other tieflings stood and watched in silence, tears slowly building in Xalthorian's eyes as she desperately tried to reassure Vadania. The dwarf whispered gentle words of encouragement to her love who was slowly wilting in her arms.

 

"Vadania, please. Just hold on. We can save you, I promise dear. Please, don't leave me like this. Moradin! Avandra! Bahamut! Pelor! Is there any god that can save her?! Please! Is there any deity listening? Help her... Please..."

 

Xalthorian screamed the names of the deities into the heavens but received no reply as she tried to keep the light of her life alive.

 

 

_Watch for the cults of Orcus,_

 

 

"Xalthorian...." Her name was almost smothered by the heavy husk that the tiefling's voice had taken on as she pressed two small items into the dwarf's bloodied palm, leaning up using the last of her strength to press a small kiss to Xalthorian's cheek. Xal pocketed the items and pleaded with her love to stay, to hold on for a little longer whilst they tried to heal her but it was no use. The tiefling knew this was the end and as much as it pained her to leave Xalthorian, it would mean they could meet again in the next life.

 

"Xalthorian... Leave these mines... I'll be waiting... On the other side my love..."

 

And with those words muttered to the heartbroken dwarf, Vadania was gone.

A regal voice flooded Xalthorian's mind as she clutched the body of her partner close to her own torso, a calming sensation running down the dwarf's spine as she listened.

 

"Young dwarf... Such a loss, and no other deity answered your plea? A very solemn occasion indeed. I will protect her and guide her, I will take her under my wing and allow no harm to come to her. Young dwarf, your love will be safe in my realm. Never forget, Xalthorian."

 

The grief-stricken dwarf nodded and her cheeks held a soft shine from the few tear tracks as a result of Vadania's passing. The tiefling elder, a tiefling of about 5'7'' with black and grey skin, greying hair and a chip missing from his right horn, came forward to comfort Xalthorian as she turned her head to the side silently. A single raven flew through the open door that lead to their freedom and landed merely five feet away from the corpse of the crimson tiefling, something clicking into place in the dwarf's mind. She slid her muscular arms under the Vadania's body and lifted her with ease, though the weight on her heart was nearly crushing her. The elder understood whilst Xalthorian did not utter even a single syllable and gathered his people before following the dwarf out into the sunlight.

 

 

_And stamp them out whenever they arise._

 

 

The light was harsh on the dwarf but she pressed on, the tiefling elder walking beside her in the cold silence she had created. She held her lover's body close to her own protectively, as though even the slightest movement of the wind would destroy the perfection she had in her arms. After many hours of travelling, the group happened upon a calm hilltop that the elder declared perfect for a village of some kind. So they set to work with tents as temporary accommodation and other small necessities whilst Xalthorian calmly wrapped Vadania's body in fresh white sheets, taking to carving a stone about as big as her forearm intricately. The elder asked no questions but approached her near dusk, realising the dwarf knew exactly why he would speak to her and was already prepared. Easily lifting the now covered body of her partner, Xalthorian followed the elder to a hole dug beside a large tree, not ten feet away from his tent. She placed the corpse down delicately, her tough fingertips brushing a chestnut brown lock of hair back into place just as she used to do when they were alone. The elder spoke softly, wishing her spirit well and calmly expressing his own grief for the loss of such a bright tiefling before they carefully filled the hole in with cool earth. The dwarf placed the small stone at the head of the grave and planted a very strange looking seed beside it; miner's delight as a reminder of the life they wanted to escape together.

 

'VADANIA - My heart follows her to the grave.' The tombstone read, a single tear falling from the corner of one of Xalthorian's eyes as she took a step back and pulled out one of the small items that her late love had pressed into her bloody palm. A plain silver signet ring laid cold in her large palm as she stared down at it, releasing a long breath as she remembered the voice in her head just after Vadania's passing.

 

"Morthos. I can not stay here. I... I must carry on for her. To become a Paladin of the goddess of the dead."

 

That was the first time Xalthorian had spoken more than a quiet grunt since Vadania had died and what had been said was of a very serious matter.

 

"Xalthorian, you must understand what this would mean-"

"I do understand, Morthos I must do this. She would not want me to sit around and wait for them to find me. She would want me to be out there and help those who need it."

 

Morthos the tiefling elder released a long troubled breath before nodding in agreement to Xalthorian's request, instructing the dwarf to return to the grave an hour after dusk the next day. To which the dwarf readily agreed.

 

 

_The Demon Prince seeks,_

 

 

Sparks flew through the air as a woman with fiery red hair and lightly tanned skin brought a small hammer down on the surface of white hot metal in order to reshape some old armour. She used some thick leather gloves borrowed from a tiefling in the village to pick up the silver signet ring from it's place over the burning coals of the makeshift forge and pressed the coin sized plate of it onto the stamp she worked to have imprinted on it. Just as quickly as she'd picked the metal ring up, she dropped it into the bucket of water by her left foot and watched the steam rise up from the surface of the liquid. The woman threw the gloves onto the now cool workbench as she reached to pick up her ring, inspecting it with a critical eye before sliding it onto the ring finger of her right hand and heaving the armour onto her body over her freshly washed clothing.

 

The dwarf met Morthos at the agreed time and stood there silently, following the black and grey skinned tiefling along a dark path down the hill. They passed under a high arch, one of a gothic architectural style, and the tiefling elder broke the silence with a very simple set of words.

 

"Why the goddess of death Xalthorian? Why not Moradin, patron saint of your race? Or Avandra, goddess of fortune and change? Or even Bahamut, who symbolises justice?"

 

 

_To claim her throne._

 

 

Xalthorian faltered in her step for but a moment before walking on powerfully, her jaw tense as she explained her choice of the goddess of death.

 

"None of them answered me. The goddess of death spoke to me, calmed me and offered protection in her realm for V- her. The patron saint of my race?" She spat the title that Moradin had been given venomously, huffing slightly before continuing. "He ignored my pleas. Avandra? I heard not a word from her. And Bahamut? He turned a blind eye to the injustice. So I ask of you, why should I not pledge my allegiance to the goddess who has given my love a better chance in her realm when she is the only one who answered? Because I heard the others not. Not Avandra! Not Bahamut! And certainly not Moradin!" Her slightly tarnished silver eyes resembled molten versions of the metal as she continued descending the ancient crumbling steps to the next phase of her destiny. Morthos continued to follow, no doubt about where Xalthorian's loyalty and fate would lie. Through winding corridors and dark halls they walked silently, until they happened upon the altar Morthos sought.

 

Morthos stood before a statue of the goddess, his back to the dark stone carved in the likeness of a very regal looking woman. Xalthorian knelt just before the stairs that lead up to the slightly raised platform that the tiefling elder stood upon, her fiery red mane pushed behind her shoulders. The dwarf wore dark grey trousers and a lighter grey shirt that covered her torso completely, her muscles tense under the soft fabric as her boots kept her steady as she knelt. Her breathing was gentle and deep as Morthos performed the rite to allow her pledge her allegiance to the goddess of fate and death.

 

"Xalthorian, you must put your goddess before others. You must follow her instruction without fail and she will treat you well. Will you do this?"

The dwarf waited for only a second before her deep, gravelly voice rumbled out from her throat.

"I will."

"Will you follow her ideals and commandments, never straying to the ideas of another deity?"

"I will."

"Recite her commandments and pledge your faith to her."

 

Xalthorian opened her mouth to speak as the smooth, regal voice invaded her mind once more and she closed her dulled silver eyes to take in the voice. It sent a cold wave down her spine and it smoothed out her hot temper, in the way royalty did.

 

"Ah, so you did remember young dwarf. I am pleased. Now, take your oath and swear your loyalty to me Xalthorian."

 

A great sense of purpose filled her aching heart and lifted her soul as she balled her right hand into a fist and let the fingers of her other hand run over the symbol forged into Vadania's ring.

 

_"Hold no pity for those who suffer and die,_

_For death is the natural end of life._

_Bring down the proud,_

_Who try to cast off the chains of fate._

_As an instrument of her,_

_I must punish Hubris where I find it._

_Watch for the cults of Orcus,_

_And stamp them out whenever they arise._

_The Demon Prince seeks,_

_To claim the Raven Queen's throne."_

 

Xalthorian felt two gentle hand-like presences on her shoulders, a wave of cold washing over her thick skin as she felt the holy power flow through her veins and the presence wrapping itself around her heart and soul. Binding her to her goddess. She didn't move, her free hand steadying herself on the floor as she waited patiently. A well composed laugh sounded all around the dwarf as the cold feeling began to swirl around her kneeling form, the voice smothering her other thoughts as she waited for Morthos to return with her new armour.

 

"You have done beautifully young dwarf, I will be sure to make sure Vadania knows of your progress. You must go now, and fight in my name. Fight not only for yourself but for me, for Vadania. Should you need anything, pray to me and I will assist. Now go, bring justice to the world in my name Xalthorian."

"Xalthorian? Xalthorian!"

 

Morthos' voice was fuzzy as she came back to the real world, her eyes shooting open with an accompanying sharp intake of breath. The tiefling elder placed her custom armour on the floor beside her and helped her up, moving to allow her to armour up. Xalthorian pulled on her chainmail tunic and made sure her mane of fiery hair was behind her as she adjusted the fit of her arm pieces. She looked to Morthos with a mixture of gratitude and remorse, extending her right hand to him respectfully. He took it calmly, shaking her hand strongly before she walked out of the dark temple, emerging into the world she'd always known but never explored as a new dwarf.

 

 

Xalthorian FrostFyend, Paladin of the Raven Queen, left to explore the world she was tasked to protect; her heart in her lover's grave and her gift unopened in her pocket.


	2. A Night In The Giant's Waterwheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a short while after Xalthorian made her oath to the Raven Queen, we check in on our favourite dwarf's adventures are she continues to live in a memory. Meeting new people and discovering some prejudices, Xalthorian can only carry on with her new life and plan to visit the capital of the continent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd mention that in this wonderful (pftt) world that Xalthorian lives in, there are a few things that come straight from the player's handbook and others I have tweaked to fit how I envisioned it. Such as the Duergar and humans in the Frostbeard mines. What I will say is that there is a stark contrast in mannerisms between nobility and those below them. For example, Xalthorian originally spoke in a much more common way because of where she grew up, but others tend to avoid contractions in words and will speak much clearer than some previous characters. All depending on the situation.

A loud, horrifying crack resonated through the area as a steel war hammer connected with the tough ribs of a half-elf, shattering bone on impact and drowning out the sound of a snarl from the lips of the dwarf who inflicted the pain. The half-elf brought his short sword down in an attempt to cause some form of harm to the dwarf, the sharp ringing of metal smashing against metal sounding out when his sword was met by the resistance of a large dark shield. A thick boot smashed into the taller man's abdomen and he fell back, blood pooling around him as the hammer crushed his chest once again and he laid, dead, in a cold lake of blood. The dwarf's chest was heaving as she hauled her dark shield onto her back and walked away, crimson liquid dripping from the war hammer that she slung over her shoulder. With slow exhausted steps, she made her way back to her temporary accommodation and hummed a soft tune under her breath, a melody she'd heard countless times as of late.

 

The blood had drained off of her weaponry when she finally entered the tavern she'd been staying in for the past couple of days; The Giant's Waterwheel. The dwarf nodded to the half-orc barkeep before ascending the wooden steps up to her rented room, her key opening it with a gentle click that seemed to get lost in the space of air around the lock. The room itself was fairly bare, a bed to the left with a desk and a window straight ahead, wooden panelling on the walls and a small mirror on the opposite side of the room to the bed. The dwarf placed her war hammer down beside the bed and shrugged the shield off of her back, which landed with a very light clang on the right side of her favoured weapon as she placed the small handaxe on top of the head of the hammer. The dwarf's shoulders were tense as she began to readjust various pieces of her chain mail armour, a larger shoulder piece on her left side as her forearms were covered with bracers that were forged from a very dark metal indeed. Her right hand held a silver signet ring, a simplistic symbol of a raven's head branded into it's sterling surface by none other than herself.

 

In the short time since she'd taken the oath, Xalthorian hadn't changed much physically. Her body was much more toned with a few light scars, a couple of deeper ones on her torso, and her hair was more of a red mane than anything. She wore the same style of clothing she wore when she took the oath and her skin was more weathered than before, a distinct air of 'warrior' rolling off of her in waves. Xalthorian's eyes had lost their shine, due to Vadania's death, and never regained it so her irises had the appearance of slightly tarnished silver rather than the vibrant pure silver then had once been. She had little in the way of possessions; the things that meant the most to her were her weaponry and her ring. However, there was one more thing that she kept in her pocket at all times.

 

A small leather pouch that held one or two very light items.

 

The dwarf had never opened the pouch but never let it out of her sight, for fear it may be lost. Perhaps she'd have the courage to open it tonight, this was the last night of her stay at The Giant's Waterwheel after all so she was planning to at least have a drink down in the tavern. So, with a quiet sigh, she placed the leather pouch on her belt and left the room, her dark blue cloak catching the air as she locked the door behind her. Her hair was wild as she trotted down the wooden steps and into the warm atmosphere of the tavern's ground floor. Though it was fairly empty, the whole place had a sense of comfort to it as the fire ate through the small logs in the fireplace and the barkeep methodically wiped down the bar. The dwarf silently took a seat at the bar and glanced around before rolling her left armour-clad shoulder, her cloak only reaching mid calf as she sat calmly.

 

"Didn't expect to see you at the bar Miss, I thought you'd be up resting again."

 

The barkeep was a 6'7'' in height with thick grey skin and a square jaw, her hair was charcoal black and done up in a tight bun atop her head. Her eyes were a dark acorn brown with slight wrinkles in the corner of her eyes despite her relatively young age. The woman was clearly half-orc but she was definitely more jovial than most of her kind, maybe that was down to her human half. The much taller female had stepped in front of where Xalthorian was sat silently and nonchalantly polished the wooden surface before her, examining the cautious expression on the dwarf's face with interest.

 

"I didn't expect to be down here either, but this is the last night of my stay so what better way to spend it than in soon-to-be drunken company."

"Well, I can't argue with you there. Speaking of soon-to-be drunk company, can I get you anything?"

 

Xalthorian raised an eyebrow and let out a deep chuckle, her right hand splayed on the surface before her. With a shrug of her thick shoulders and a roll of her tarnished silver eyes, she nodded slightly.

 

"I assume a place such as this has a strong ale of some sort."

 

The barkeep laughed and slung the small towel over her shoulder before taking a few moments to fill a metal tankard with a deep brown ale and slide it a few inches to the dwarf. Xalthorian fished a few silver coins from her pocket and placed it gratefully next to the tankard, her other hand reaching out to wrap around the beverage. The taller woman shook her head and rested her forearms on the bar, a grin on her face as she saw a flash of confusion on the dwarf's face.

 

"It's your last night here at the Giant's Waterwheel, drinks are on the house. Don't go nuts with it though."

 

With a slightly confused look on her face, Xalthorian picked up the change and placed it in her pocket again, the barkeep letting out a short sharp laugh. The dwarf waited in a blank silence as she took the tankard and took a long swig of the bitter liquid inside. She could feel it running down her throat and settling a warm feeling in her stomach that wasn't exactly pleasant but wasn't unwelcome either. The barkeep watched her with intrigue before she coughed slightly, her fingers drumming on the wooden bar.

 

"Considering I'm letting you have free drinks, mind if my new acquaintance gives me her name?"

 

The dwarf shrugged and placed the tankard down, about to speak when the door burst open and various people of various races stumbled in, earning an eye-roll from the barkeep as she moved to serve their drinks. The break in their conversation gave Xalthorian time to think, the tankard sitting next to her hand as her fingers gently traced the edge of her ring that resided on her opposite hand. The leather pouch, though almost feather-light, seemed to grow heavier to ensure the dwarf remembered it's presence. How could she forget? The previous conversation with the barkeep had brought back memories of the few friends she'd had before she'd met Vadania. Although, the dwarves she'd associated with before meeting her partner had been much smaller than the half-orc and less accommodating. The dwarf picked up her ale and took another swig of the dark beverage, placing it back down on the counter softly.

 

The group of customers who'd only just walked in congregated by the fireplace, their drinks in hand whilst the bards tuned their instruments quietly. Laughter and good-natured exclamations came from their general direction and Xalthorian was reminded of her current situation, her eyes falling on the surface before her. A hand came into view and broke her out of her thoughts, a look on concern on the bar keeper's face before the usual stoic expression found it's way onto the dwarf's face.

 

"Nearly forgot about those lot, so where were we?"

 

"Introductions I believe." The dwarf replied easily, her mane of red hair flowing down her back as she reached up a hand to adjust how her cloak draped over her right shoulder. The half-orc nodded, straightening up as Xalthorian's hands laid flat on the surface in front of her before giving the dwarf her name.

 

"Right, well Miss, I am Kansif, owner and bartender of this fine establishment."

 

The dwarf regarded Kansif for a few moments with a cautious eye, drawing her hands slightly closer to her before she decided to reply.

 

"Xalthorian. Suppose I should thank you for the free drinks Kansif."

 

The half-orc shook her head and picked up an empty tankard, pulling the rag from her shoulder in order to clean it whilst she spoke with the dwarf. Kansif noted the dull silver of Xalthorian's eyes and the small scar that ran almost unnoticed across her left cheek bone, the immaculate ring upon the dwarf's right hand reflected the candlelight around the tavern and her cloak moved whenever someone walked past. With a very calm nod, Kansif left the dwarf to her own devices as Xalthorian downed half of the ale in her hand, a very solemn look upon her features.

 

Despite the kindness of Kansif, Xalthorian started to regret her idea to spend the evening in the bar. The well scratched surface before her had captured all of her attention until a particularly loud laugh came from the left side of the room, causing the dwarf to turn her head towards the source of the noise. A group of drunken humans caught her irritated eye; each with dark brown eyes that were a few shades too dark to be normal and dark or greying hair that grew in a variety of styles. The hand around her near empty tankard tightened in infuriated recognition before she drank the last of the alcohol and slammed the tankard down, shooting up from her place at the bar and swiftly making her way back up the stairs to her rented room. It wasn't them, Xalthorian knew that, but it brought the crippling grief surging back through her veins. The door slammed closed behind her and she began pacing like a wild animal, her eyes wide with rage and fear as she fiddled with her ring. The cold silver cooled her hot blood as it flowed through her hand and she ran her free hand through her mane of fiery hair, her heart gradually slowing to it's normal speed as her eyes fell shut in an effort to reorganise her mind. Her dwarven heritage meant that she could hold her alcohol easily and have little to no repercussions from the action, so that ale wasn't clouding her judgement. No, the blind rage was. Xalthorian felt a hatred for those of humankind burning in her very soul as she continued to pace, her silver eyes reopening to focus on the floor. The anger subsided after a while of pacing and muttering under her breath before she took a seat on the edge of her bed, her cloak wrapping around her back smoothly as a chill slid down her spine. This had been happening every now and then for the past few weeks, the freezing chill infiltrating her bones and filling her senses in an almost calming manner. She reached a hand up to her shoulder and took off her larger armour piece, taking her cloak with it as she placed it down on the end of the bed with care. Her chainmail armour was slid off of her grey and black clothing and was draped on the foot of the bed, a sigh leaving her lips. Xalthorian laid down and closed her eyes slowly, the room darkening as the sun disappeared and the night took over. The dwarf didn't even wrap herself in the blankets, her body was naturally very warm and she barely felt the cold anyway so she couldn't see the need of them.

 

"Ah, young dwarf. How odd this night is."

 

The regal tone washed over her mind and the corner of her mouth twitched up at the familiar voice, a freezing hand coming to rest on her shoulder as she remained silent. The royal but calming presence formed next to the dwarf, though Xalthorian did not move even a muscle as her face was expressionless.

 

"What troubles you so this night? The weather? The ale? Or perhaps the seething hatred you can feel in your very being for humankind?"

 

Xalthorian couldn't see the goddess she chose to serve so she took a wild guess as she looked upwards and slightly to the left. The ring felt like ice on her skin but she paid it no mind, focusing on the voice of her goddess. Before addressing the deity she served, she stood from the bed and moved to kneel in front of an invisible presence, showing her respect.

 

"I had never meant to have such a hatred for anyone besides members of the cult of Orcus or those whom you have tasked me to destroy, your majesty. Though a rage within me seems to correlate with setting eyes on those belonging to the human race. Can you possibly offer me any guidance, my goddess?"

 

A gentle laugh echoed around the dwarf and a sound of deep thought followed as Xalthorian's tarnished silver eyes stared straight at the floor. "I am the goddess of death, young dwarf, and you know exactly what you agreed to when you took your oath. However, I may be able to shed a light on your plight. The tiefling your heart belonged to, the one who gave you the ring that now bears my symbol. What was her name? Ah, Vadania. Fair, fiery Vadania. You remember the people who murdered her, correct? Those... Humans."

 

A flash of Xalthorian's pearl-white teeth was disguised by her red mane of hair falling around her and a sharp laugh rang from the goddess. For the goddess of the dead, she sure was lively at times.

 

"You understand now, yes? Where your hatred for the human race stems from? Like your loyalty to me, it started as a result of the fair Vadania's passing. From the short time you have been in my service, you have been incredibly loyal to me and I feel that perhaps, you deserve some small reward."

 

"A reward, your majesty? I require no reward for my service to you."

 

Another laugh filled the air as the swish of a cloak could be heard, though Xalthorian merely looked up as she spoke to the goddess. It was not unheard of for servants of deities to be able to hear their god or goddess occasionally, though the dwarf had more frequent contact with the Raven Queen than most. Perhaps it was because she cared for the dwarf to an extent, after all she did reach out to the dwarf when it mattered most and gave her an alternate path.

 

"Young dwarf, I believe that you deserve to know of fair Vadania in my realm. As I said I would, I have kept watch on her spirit and no harm has come to her. She asks for news of you, my paladin, and I supply her with small parts of your adventures. She... She is proud of you, Xalthorian."

 

The dwarf smiled despite herself and nodded, bringing her fist up to her chest before addressing her goddess once more. "I thank you, your majesty. This was a most generous reward. Though in some ways, I believe I do not deserve it."

 

"I must leave you to rest, young dwarf. In the near future, I fear you may require my guidance more than most." And just like that, the presence was gone. Xalthorian moved to lie on the bed again, her eyes falling shut within moments.

 

As dawn broke over the horizon, the dwarf awoke from her slumber and shook out her mane of fiery hair. She stood and slipped on her chainmail armour before she put on her shoulder piece that held her cloak in place. Her handaxe was slipped into it's place on her belt beside a pouch on her right side and she pulled her shield onto her back, her war hammer resting on her shoulder as she left the room. Xalthorian headed down the stairs to the actual tavern part of the Giant's Waterwheel and placed down a few coins on the bar to pay for the few days stay.

 

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, miss. You are always welcome at the Giant's Waterwheel." Kansif spoke as she wandered out of the kitchen with a small tray of bread which she offered to Xalthorian silently.

 

"I did, thank you Kansif." The dwarf shook her head but the half-orc insisted, sliding the wooden tray of fresh bread towards Xalthorian.

 

"For the road." Was all she said, a small smile on her face as the dwarf slipped the bread into her pack. The dwarf nodded her thanks as she began to walk to the door with the gentle 'clunk' of her boots and her mane of hair flowing behind her shoulders. The sun was muted that day as she began to walk to the next town, though she was stopped when she heard sounds of a struggle. It was coming from the right and it sounded very much like something she needed to deal with. Xalthorian pushed through bushes and skirted around trees to keep some form of cover as she moved. At least being small had it's advantages after all.

 

Within seconds, she caught sight of a brilliant white carriage being attacked by a monstrosity that Xalthorian had never managed to come across before. She'd heard many stories of the Krenshar on her travels but she had never faced one in person, until today. This beast looked ready to tear apart the completely impractical carriage and Xalthorian couldn't allow that to happen. The skin around it's head was pulled back to show much muscle and bone as it's powerful feline body showed it's sheer strength, about to pounce at the alabaster carriage with all of it's weight. The dwarf placed her shield against the tree beside her and walked around to the side, unnoticed by the Krenshar who bared their huge canines in a loud growl. Xalthorian pulled a gold coin out from a pouch on her belt and crouched, her arm pulled back as her eyes narrowed analytically. A few breaths left her before she flung her arm forwards and released the coin, the piece of metal connecting painfully with the Krenshar's bony cheek. It turned it's attention to the dwarf who hopped out of her hiding place and yelled in her rough, commanding voice.

 

"Hey! Numbskull!"

 

A loud roar came from the beast's throat as it turned to charge at the dwarf, who had her war hammer raised in preparation. With her immense strength, she swung the hammer up into the snarling Krenshar's lower jaw and heard a snap of bone, a few drops of blood stained her face in the process and she swiftly scooped up the gold coin from the floor. Two people-like shapes moved behind the curtains of the door on the carriage, though Xalthorian didn't have time to investigate as the Krenshar shook it's head in pain. Another snarl came from it's gaping maw as it moved to swipe at the dwarf who'd injured it. She went to leap out of the way but the claw caught part of her side, despite her chainmail armour.

 

Now aggravated, she pulled her handaxe from her belt and taunted the Krenshar into pouncing at her once more, a quick spin of her handaxe whilst her eyes trained on the feline beast. The Krenshar dashed forwards to bite the dwarf in half but Xalthorian managed to duck under the jaws and let her boot connect with it's leg. A loud snap could be heard along with a howl of pain, a growl of anger and another whimper of agony as the feline beast tried to dig it's claws into her leg. She managed to slip out of the way as she felt her adrenaline wearing off, the need to finish the job filled her mind. The dwarf swung her hammer and felt the resistance of the large, bony head as chips of bone broke off, blood peppering her lightly tanned skin. She smashed her handaxe down into the top of it's skull, killing it instantly.

 

"I am sorry, but I can not die just yet. I pray that the Raven Queen has mercy on your soul." Xalthorian muttered, a small twinge of pain in her side from the swipe that the Krenshar had landed on her. Not that she cared too much. It was unusual though, a lone Krenshar in a predominately green forest? It wasn't natural. She wandered back to her shield and lifted it onto her arm, her handaxe back on her belt and her hammer on her shoulder. The door to the alabaster carriage opened as the dwarf turned to leave and two tall figures stepped out onto the slightly bloodstained ground.

 

"Wait just a moment, dwarf!"


	3. A History Lesson With Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back! Again, the class thing comes in much more force in this chapter. This introduces some new characters and sheds some more light on the history of this world, along with a little more character development! Enjoy!

As Xalthorian turned to the source of the voice with a tired and slightly pained expression on her weathered features. The one who'd called out to her was at least a foot taller than her and had a lithe figure with a long, flowing dress hanging around it. Her hair was a snow white colour with a cold blue tint in places that ran down her back and partially in front of her shoulders. Her skin was a pale colour that was just slightly darker than her hair and her eyes were a frosted blue, long pointed ears came from the sides of her head and she folded her thin hands before her. Her dress was of a similar colour to her hair though it had a freezing blue belt that curled around her waist comfortably and the hem of it floated by her feet majestically. The sleeves were large around her elegant wrists and the edges of them held soft ice-like patterns. There was definitely something superior about her, something Xalthorian wasn't particularly expecting. The dwarf said nothing as her cloak swished behind her in the breeze and she regarded the apparently elven woman with a cautious but tired look.

 

"I must thank you for saving us from that creature. I fear that, had you not arrived, we would not have survived such a beast. Might I ask what exactly you have saved us from?" Her voice was smooth and a few notes higher than Xalthorian's, not a hint of up-tightness despite her superior status.

 

"A Krenshar, ma'am. I have not seen a lone Krenshar in this type of forest and so I have some concern. Your thanks are most welcome, my lady, but I must say that I have only done what anyone would have in this situation." Xalthorian replied with the hand from her shield arm on the now painful wound on her side, her eyes were inspecting the carcass of the Krenshar in the meantime.

 

"A Krenshar? Terrible things must be afoot then." The voice didn't belong to the elven woman and infact came from a slightly shorter elf beside her. There was perhaps two inches between them in height but it's clear that the shorter one was part of a military faction. Short, sandy blonde hair was atop his head and grey eyes regarded the dwarf before them with wariness. His clothing was a mix of greys and whites, a long grey cloak with white fur around the collar and grey trousers surrounded his legs. Thick dark grey boots adorned his feet and a white metal chestplate was attached over a white tunic on his torso. His forearms were covered in a similar white metal and his belt held a short sword on the right with a rapier on the left.

 

"Indeed, Commander Adro. May I ask your name, dwarf? I must know exactly who I am to be thanking for saving us." The taller elven woman gestured to the dwarf calmly as a small smirk played at her pale lips. Xalthorian bowed, a hiss of pain escaped her as she did so, and placed her hammer on the ground beside her. Blood slowly stained her metal gloves as she moved her side to bend at the waist in respect.

 

"Xalthorian, my lady. Might I be so bold as to ask the name of the nobles I saved?"

 

A small chuckle came from the tall elven woman and she placed one of her thin hands on her chest as she introduced herself. Commander Adro seemed tense as his eyes narrowed and he watched the dwarf straighten up to listen to the female elf.

 

"I am Lady Leshanna Holimion, of Queen Holimion's court in the elven village of eternal winter. This is Commander Elandorr Adro, my escort for social affairs. Now tell me, Xalthorian, where were you headed before you came to our aid?"

 

Truthfully, Xalthorian didn't know. She'd just been wandering in the general direction of the capital, hoping to come across some way of taking down more of Orcus's cult. Despite the fact she was a paladin, she still had the need to help those she came across.

 

"The capital city, or somewhere like it. I was not expecting to run into two elven nobles and to save them from a Krenshar. I have been to many places in recent years and I have never met such nobility, it is an hono-" Xalthorian was cut off by the blood draining from her face, her hand clutched harder at her side in the process and she hissed again in pain. Annoyingly, she had no potions on her to heal the claw wound on her side so she was left to suffer the painful consequences of that. Leshanna looked worried as Commander Adro placed his hand on Xalthorian's shoulder to steady her and he breathed a deep sigh.

 

"Come with us, Xalthorian. We must get you some medical attention and before you protest, I must insist on this matter." Leshanna said calmly and placed her hand on Xalthorian's cloaked back as the dwarf grabbed her hammer, dragging it up to her other shoulder. Commander Adro helped the dwarf into the carriage and slid her into a corner as Leshanna stepped in behind them and sat right beside the dwarf, Elandorr opposite them.

 

"I must thank you, Lady Leshanna, although I would have preferred not to be injured in your presence. Or yours, Commander Adro." Xalthorian spoke in a slightly quieter voice than before and placed a hand on her own chest over her chainmail armour. Leshanna and Commander Adro nodded as a set of weathered hands picked the shield off of her arm and placed it beside her. The horses that had been frozen in terror of the Krenshar began cantering out of the clearing along a well trodden dirt path, their grey manes moved rhythmically with their movement. It took perhaps an hour or so before the air got colder around them and the edge of Xalthorian's cloak was covered by her crimson blood.

 

 

Commander Adro carried the shield and the hammer as Leshanna helped the dwarf to walk towards the intricately carved gate on a large wall around the village of eternal winter. Many archers drew their bows as they watched them all approach, however none actually tried to fire at the three and infact, many soldiers came to help the noble and her companions into the village.

 

"You! Take these to the armoury and place them in a chest, I will procure the rest of the weaponry soon." Commander Adro barked to one of the soldiers who simply nodded and took the shield and hammer before heading away into another building in the village.

 

"Our companion requires aid, take her to the infirmary and treat her as you would treat anyone. I must speak with Queen Holimion about this." And with that, two elven soldiers assisted the dwarf to a building on the other side of the village. It was at that point that Xalthorian passed out from the loss of blood.

 

 

 

Hours later, the dwarf began to regain consciousness on a strange but comfortable bed and the pain in her side had faded. Though as she looked around, she couldn't see her armour or her weaponry anywhere around her. In a slight panic, she checked her right hand and let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw the familiar glint of silver on her ring finger. Finally, she checked out her condition and saw that she didn't even have her cloak with her, instead she was laid in her grey tunic with long sleeves and her grey trousers with her belt covered in small pouches. Her boots were on the floor at the end of the bed and her tunic had a rip that had been carefully sewn back up. From what she could feel when she placed her hand over it, there was a bandage underneath and the rip had been from the encounter with the Krenshar. That brought about the question of where she was and how she got there. From what she remembered, she was in the elven village of eternal winter which would explain the chill in the air. As Xalthorian's tarnished silver eyes scanned the room, she noticed that everything was pale in colour and often had shades of grey and blue.

 

"Ah, you are awake."

 

The voice caught Xalthorian's attention and she turned her head to the doorway of the room to see Lady Leshanna waiting for a response. Now that there was no fear of death, they both seemed more relaxed despite the difference in social class. The dwarf moved to stand in order to bow but the elf simply held up a hand to stop her in her tracks.

 

"No, no. You do not need to bow to me in your current state. I suppose that you are wondering where your weaponry and other items are."

 

Lady Leshanna strolled into the room and carefully took a seat on the edge of the bed as Xalthorian actually sat back properly. She was wearing a slightly plainer robe than the one she wore when the dwarf had saved her, though it was still made of expensive material. There was a small smile on her face as she regarded the healing dwarf before her, who'd managed to save her life and have her own life saved in turn.

 

"Elandorr -Sorry, Commander Adro had them placed in the armoury for now, he is a cautious man and is very wary of all races. He takes his role very seriously and he is only trying to keep our village safe. However, your chainmail armour was damaged in the attack. I believe that soon you will be permitted your items, we would not force you out into the world of creatures without your weaponry."

 

"I must thank you for your help, Lady Leshanna. I have never visited an elven village so I fear I may not be very -how can I put this?- I fear that I may be confused by some of your customs. But I thank you regardless."

 

Lady Leshanna chuckled and folded her hands on her lap as she spoke to the dwarf. There was a distinctive friendliness between them that seemed to allow them to speak without too many formalities getting in the way.

 

"As much as I do enjoy our conversations, Xalthorian, I have also been tasked with passing on a message. I have spoken with Queen Holimion and she has asked to meet with you. She is a kind and forgiving woman and so she will not judge you too harshly for perhaps not fully understanding. I do not believe you should worry too much, you are rather charming even when you are fighting a Krenshar." Lady Leshanna spoke with a small smile and gestured to the door at the other side of the room as both of them stood.

 

"Myself and some guards shall accompany you." Xalthorian nodded and fiddled with her ring as she slipped her boots on. The dwarf continued out of the room with Leshanna beside her and they were met with a force of only three soldiers to come with them to the main palace-like building. The ground was frosted around them and the soldiers wore similar armour to Commander Adro, although they did wear considerably more of it. They wore armour made of a white metal with ice crystal formations and jagged snowflakes engraved into it and almost all of the ground troops Xalthorian had seen so far had longswords. She hadn't been able to inspect a sword specifically but from the glances she'd had she could tell that it had a small snowflake engraved into the hilt. She wasn't nervous as she approached the large white-stone building nearer the centre of town, though she couldn't find a way to voice her emotions. Other elves watched the five figures, one much shorter than the others, as they made their way through the village. Once at the ornate near-palace, the three soldiers left and Leshanna guided Xalthorian through the large dark wood doors that opened just enough to bring them both in. An elven man with chestnut brown hair and light hazel eyes was there to greet them, though he told the two just where to find the Queen.

 

"Ah, Lady Holimion. I shall show you and your companion to the Queen."

 

They wandered through the halls with the dwarf looking very out of place. Along the hallways and up the stairs, the walls were full of tapestries and paintings depicting great elves of older generations. Xalthorian was in awe as Lady Leshanna had to snap her out of the wonder-inspired staring on occasion. The woman had to admit that it was kind of entertaining in a comedic sort of way. The trio came across a door full of ornate elven script and winter symbols, which was where the elven man left them with a small bow. Leshanna knocked on the door softly and heard a very quiet noise of 'come in' before she pushed this large door open to reveal a beautifully decorated room.

 

There was a high ceiling covered with shades of greys and blues, as well as various paintings of winter scenes and snowy villages adorning the walls. There was a large curtain with a cold blue hue that split off a section towards the back of the room and a few tall windows were scattered around the white walls to bring in natural light. A large table was in the middle of the room with a few bookcases that were full of books in both elven and common. On the table there were various documents and drawings, paper everywhere with elegant elven script on every sheet.

 

"My Queen, I have returned with the dwarf we spoke of."

 

Lady Leshanna's voice snapped Xalthorian's attention to a woman just over a foot taller than her and the dwarf was struck by the resemblance between Leshanna and the Queen. Queen Holimion was a tall, thin elven woman with a full head of shock-white hair and a streak of ice blue through the front section of the soft locks. She wore flowing white robes with ice crystal patterns on the shoulders and the hems with a pattern that resembled a snow flurry running down the back. A pair of spectacles rested on her delicate nose as she stared down at the thick tome in her thin hands with her frost blue eyes but she turned to look at the odd pair from her place in front of a bookcase.

 

"Oh, good morrow Leshanna. Thank you for accompanying our guest here." There was a small but kind smile on her deep blue lips and she placed her hand on the page she had been reading a few moments before. Xalthorian could easily see the features the two women shared and it soothed her nerves somewhat to see the familiarity.

 

"You may leave us, dear cousin. I can assure you that our guest is in good hands." The Queen bowed her head to Leshanna and the lady left with a small bow, not before she carefully patted Xalthorian's shoulder. The dwarf bowed to the Queen and waited with her right hand on her chest as a gentle chuckle came from the elven royal.

 

"It is good to see that you have recovered from your injury, I apologise for being absent when you awoke. Perhaps if I had been present then many of your questions would have been answered. Though I do not underestimate Leshanna's ability to answer them, I believe that maybe I would have been able to explain things more thoroughly. Oh, where are my manners? I am Queen Seldanna of the village of eternal winter. May I ask your name, hero?" Her voice was calming but it held a certain openness that made Xalthorian want to speak to her, a warm friendliness that brought a slight smile to the dwarf's face.

 

 

"Xalthorian, my Queen, Xalthorian Frostfyend. And, if I may be so bold as to say this, I am no hero."

 

This confused the Queen considering the dwarf before her had saved the lives of both her cousin and a very respected Commander of her village. Her name wasn't usual either, 'Frostfyend' was not a dwarven family name she could recognise. She had read about the 'Frostbeards' but never about any dwarf with the name 'Frostfyend'.

 

"I am quite curious, brave Xalthorian. Curious as to your last name. As you may have noticed, I am an avid reader and I have read about many of the dwarven tribes across the ages. In all of the books and tomes I have read, I have never heard of a clan known as the 'Frostfyends'. I am not judging you, nor am I using this for my personal gain. I am merely curious, curious about the nature of the dwarf who was brought to our village because of her valiant actions."

 

"I shall do my best to answer any questions you may have for me, Queen Holimion."

 

"Excellent. If these become too personal, please notify me because I shall not pry into affairs and memories you wish to keep private. Please, take a seat."

 

The dwarf did just that as she carefully sat down on one side of the large, polished darkwood table as the Queen took a seat on the other side. She placed down a few pieces of parchment before her and picked up a quill before calmly dipping it in a small pot of ink by her hand.

 

"Now, Xalthorian, these are the most basic of my questions but they must be asked. Exactly how old are you?"

 

"Eighty-three years of age, quite young for a dwarf in my position."

 

"And what is your position?" The Queen noted down Xalthorian's answers swiftly and she adjusted how her glasses were perched on her nose as she gauged the dwarf's body language. It was clear that the younger being was answering genuinely but she was also continuously fiddling with the ring on her right hand.

 

"A sworn paladin of the Raven Queen." It was now that Queen Seldanna noticed the black raven symbol in the silver band around the ring finger of the dwarf's weathered right hand.

 

"May I assume that your ring bears significance to the connection you have to your goddess?"

"Yes, you may assume that. This ring is... Well it was a gift from what I refer to as my old life."

 

Another confused look passed across Queen Seldanna's face at the mention of an 'old life' but it was soon replaced by a look of eagerness to learn more of the brave dwarf. The notes she made were accompanied by small sketches of her ring and other small features, such as the small scar across one of her cheekbones and the slight tarnish to her silver eyes. It was clear to Xalthorian that Queen Seldanna was a woman of incredible intelligence and a thirst for knowledge, a woman with amazing grace and also a great sense of companionship for people of all races.

 

"Your 'old life'? Would you mind if I asked you any questions about that in particular? Please remember that you do not have to answer all of my questions if you do not wish to."

 

"Well, I must warn you that I may avoid certain... details in my answers. But I shall answer what I can, though it is not an easy tale to retell." The Queen nodded in understanding and remained poised with her quill over a fresh piece of parchment, though her eyes locked onto Xalthorian's to try and convey some comfort.

 

"I understand Xalthorian. Where was your old life? Even just your old clan name would be a brilliant piece of information."

 

"I come from mines in the west, most specifically the mines known as Koldir. Belonged to the Frostbeards." The name of the mines she came from sounded deep and guttural due to the fact it was in dwarvish. She hadn't spoken her native language for so long as she much preferred to speak common, it meant people could understand her better even with her rough and low voice. Queen Seldanna looked slightly surprised at the thick tone of the dwarvish language but the expression became impressed at the way the word carried easily within her slight accent.

 

"I should have known you could speak dwarvish, I have always found the language to be one of the most interesting. Though it is incredibly hard for someone of my race to understand, our languages are of course very different as you are well aware. However, perhaps you may help me with translations in time. But for now, do not worry about it. Might I ask what Koldir was like to live in?" The elven Queen seemed slightly proud that she managed to pronounce 'Koldir' somewhat correctly, even in her elven voice.

 

"Koldir? It was not the best place to grow up. The stone was rich with precious and useful metals, which is what we used to mine. We'd have meals in a grand hall, not that it was ever scheduled. We'd just turn up, drink and eat the food before us. I realised a few years back that the cooks must have worked constantly. But most of the others were too drunk to notice anything but their food or whatever they were mining. There was tiefling quarters and they were much more... homely than the rest of the mines." Xalthorian's eyes glazed over as she remembered and her expression was solemn as she spoke, which did not go unnoticed by Queen Seldanna.

 

"Tieflings? May I enquire as to the nature of their presence?"

 

Xalthorian let out an empty chuckle as she fiddled with her ring and she stared at the shining silver of the piece of her past. "Unfortunately, there was... not just Frostbeard dwarves in Koldir. There were some terrible things in Koldir and I do not enjoy reliving these memories, though I feel I should explain a few things. I am sure you are aware of the Duergar. Dark dwarves, slave traders and the like. Humans also have a habit of becoming rather undesirable. The tieflings however, were brilliant company." The dwarf had the look of mourning on her face as her eyes focused on the ring and her shoulders slumped in a tired gesture. Queen Seldanna placed a hand over Xalthorian's to still them from the constant movement and she gave the dwarf a gentle smile that displayed much understanding.

 

"Might I ask about your ring, Xalthorian? About where it came from?"

 

The dwarf took a moment and her tarnished silver eyes met the frost crystals of Seldanna's irises before she nodded slightly. The elven Queen brought her hand back and continued to make notes on Xalthorian's tales and her body language.

 

"It was given to me by someone dear on her deathbed. Slaughtered is a more accurate description of her death. It was a blank silver originally, though before I became a paladin of the Raven Queen I branded the symbol into it. It now serves as both a reminder and my holy symbol. It is almost as though both my goddess and the one I lost is guiding my hand, in a way."

 

There was a small silence between the two where Xalthorian's eyes glazed over in remembrance and Seldanna placed down her quill with care. The elven Queen let out a small sigh but she said nothing for a good while as she allowed the dwarf time to recover her train of thought.

 

 

"I thank you, Xalthorian, for answering my questions. Even though you were under no obligation to answer them all. I am not sure if this is too much right now but I have some dwarvish texts I can not decipher for the life of me. May I ask for your assistance?" Xalthorian nodded and gave Seldanna a grateful smile as the Queen stood and grabbed three different novels from the nearest bookcase to them. Most of the first book was written in elvish, apart from a section that Seldanna pointed out to Xalthorian.

 

"Would you mind translating the elvish, my Queen? I am unfamiliar with the language and it is nigh impossible for me to make head or tail of it. Given context I will be able to translate."

 

Seldanna gladly began to read the paragraph or so before a set of old dwarvish and glanced between the book and Xalthorian. The way she spoke elvish was smooth and almost ethereal, just as the language usually was when it was spoken, although it sounded natural with the kind tone that Seldanna seemed to always have.

 

"Many heroes of various races have come to aid Elves throughout history and have always been significant parts of many Elven victories. One of the races that has been most prominent in the history of Elven inter-species cooperation is the Dwarf. Dwarven heroes have come to Elven aid on many occasions and often there is little information on such heroes in Elven literature, most of what we do have is guesswork and vague. However, we have found a few pieces of information on a handful of heroes of Dwarven nature. The following is an extract from the journal of -the name is unknown to me, I apologise Xalthorian-."

 

The dwarf cleared her throat and began to read through the old dwarvish dialect, the syllables were heavy and guttural on her tongue. "This is from Jossec Fireforge, a warlock of my kind. This is from centuries ago, during the war between the Elves and the Dragonborn." Xalthorian ran her hand over the text and took a moment to think of the old dwarvish dialect as it was incredibly different to the modern dwarvish she had spoken since she was a child. "It has been a difficult time for the Elves. More difficult than any of us could have imagined. The war between the Elves and the Dragonborn has created many casualties, including many of the most respected warriors and... Ruven. He was like a son to me, -a son to Jossec? Interesting- now he is stuck with our clerics due to a hard battle with a Dragonborn near twice his size. Bloody fool. I pray to Moradin and Bahamut for his safe and swift recovery. Marikoth has confided plans and tactics in me and we believe the final battle of this war will take place tomorrow. I hope we will prevail and there is as little bloodshed as possible. Although my powers and my mace are more than ready."

 

Seldanna listened to the way Xalthorian spoke the inner thoughts of a heroic Dwarf, the way her voice was low but still in common despite having to say certain words twice to recognise what they meant. It was a very calming language with a hint of a commanding tone, or perhaps that was just Xalthorian's voice in general.

 

"Marikoth? He was one of the most respected warriors of the Elf-Dragonborn war, it is a well known fact that a Dwarf saved his life and protected him on the battlefield. So Jossec Fireforge the dwarf warlock protected and assisted Marikoth the Great on the battlefields of the Elf-Dragonborn war." The Queen smiled as she opened up another book, this one with a forest green leather cover and a golden title written in elvish, and slid her fingers down the page softly. Her glasses slipped down her nose but neither the Elf nor the dwarf paid it much mind as Seldanna read the elvish text before them.

 

 

"The Dwarf is a creature that shares a similar long-life to Elves and, despite the many differences between these two races, there is actually a fair amount of similarities. For example, bards of both races are considered some of the most truthful and often the most loyal on the battlefield. One such bard was -Again, the name is unknown. However, the next section is in dwarvish if you could translate."

 

"Adrik Lutgehr. This Dwarf bard empowered many champions on the battlefield and often went into the fray himself to defend injured warriors. One of his most memorable adventures is the peace he brought between a Half-Elven town and the infamous Bloodclaw Clan lead by Imsh the Terror. Lutgehr's songs and poetry inspired many and his brilliant way of bringing peace even to the most bloodthirsty of races is near legendary." Xalthorian's calloused fingers ran over the dwarvish script and her expression became one of slight confusion as she thought to herself. Seldanna cleared her throat softly and placed the final open book before the dwarf, who snapped out of her thoughts swiftly.

 

"The whole passage is in dwarvish, there is nothing relevant that I can translate unfortunately."

 

"No matter, my Queen. It is fairly straightforward. This passage is about a rogue by the name of Helja Balderk and her companion Lysena. It is written like a folk tale, which it is because many have heard of Helja the rogue and Lysena the harpy. She was once a part of the Balderk clan and she left of her own accord to help defend the old capital. Along the way she picked up skills in thievery and she eventually won the favour of a harpy named Lysena after defending her from a group of ogres. They then went on to be significant parts of defending the capital and they saved each other countless times. Lysena and Helja were inseparable and in their final battle with some Drow mercenaries, Helja fell. She was half-dead and Lysena finished off the Drow vengefully before she carried Helja to the nearest town. Lysena risked everything to bring Helja back from the death's edge, the harpy was even arrested as the rogue was taken care of and she put up no fight. Lysena told anyone who asked why that she only wanted Helja to be all right. When Helja awoke, they both left to find a home in a small town where they continued to age and that is where this document ends."

 

 

Queen Seldanna nodded and took a moment to think as Xalthorian closed the book before her and adjusted the grey tunic on her torso. "I thank you Xalthorian and to reward your services with both my information and in saving my cousin, you are invited to accompany Leshanna to a feast in the capital Val'Selone. I can provide your weapons and also the best tailor in this village will create your attire. Unfortunately for your humble nature, I must insist upon this matter."

 

There was a small grin on her face and she set her glasses down on the table as she and Xalthorian stood to walk to the door. "Simply present this to the tailor and he shall provide his finest work." Queen Seldanna presented the dwarf with a small slip of parchment and folded her hands before her when Xalthorian took it carefully. The dwarf bowed to the elven royalty and heard a gentle chuckle from the taller woman as she straightened up.

 

"My thanks, Queen Holimion, I am more than grateful for this and I shall endeavour to be a worthy guest to such a feast." And with that, Xalthorian left with the parchment in hand and headed down out of the large palace-like building. A guard or two followed the dwarf out of necessity and directed her to a smaller wooden building with a small sign written in elvish. Xalthorian carefully knocked on a heavy wooden door and had to step back as it was opened with a flourish, despite the fact that no one was visibly there. The dwarf assumed it was the spell 'Mage Hand', she was only familiar with it due to the fact it was generally used against her. The sight she saw within the building both confused and intrigued her, and she was not sure whether that was good or bad.


	4. The Late Gift

Further in the building, a tall male with long sandy blonde hair inspected a long familiar looking blue cloak with a tear on one side. He wore a white shirt with puffed sleeves and a form fitting grey waistcoat that enveloped his thin frame well, his trousers were dark grey and matched his boots with a slight heel to boost him up by about an inch. He had a small piece of parchment and a quill hovering beside him which noted things down as he flicked his hand in it's direction.

 

"This just will not do! I- Oh, I am not taking customers today, my apologies dwarf." His voice was the sheer embodiment of fabulous as he emphasised various syllables and turned to glance at the dwarf.

 

"I was sent here by Queen Holimion, to procure garments for a journey I am to take with Lady Leshanna." Just as Xalthorian finished her sentence, the elf trotted over with a previously unseen curiosity and he folded his hands before him with a small mischievous smirk. She offered the small piece of parchment and his eyes scanned over it before his smirk grew to an excited grin and he linked their arms to drag her into the room.

 

"So you are our honoured guest, hm? The dwarf who saved Lady Leshanna and Commander Adro from a strange beast. I will admit, I have always wanted to design for a dwarf and I adore the colour scheme of what I assume to be your cape. The dark blue and the silver really do work amazingly well. Now, onto the design. Name?"

 

Xalthorian was slightly surprised at the open compliment and the excitement with which this elf spoke but she went along with him. There was a small moment where she got a little confused by the whirlwind that was the tailor as he released her arm and brought up his parchment again. "Oh, uh, Xalthorian. Xalthorian Frostfyend."

 

"Ooh, a name fit for legends! I like it! Now, you can rest assured that you will be wearing my finest work as I do enjoy a challenge. Merith Oricon does not shy away from a challenge and, might I add, is one of the finest tailors in the elven villages. Now what I want to know is exactly what kind of look you are going for, what we want to incorporate and just how much of an impression you want to make in Val'Selone." The elf rested his chin on the back of his hand as he folded one leg over the other and his light green eyes sparkled with curiosity and several ideas as they raced through his mind.

 

"I suppose I would need to make a very eye-catching impression upon the elite of Val'Selone, being a dwarf and all. Perhaps my name and my deity, the Raven Queen, could give you a point of inspiration?" Merith pursed his lips as he listened to the dwarf and slowly sipped a steaming cup of tea that he brought over with his casual magic. Xalthorian held a similar cup in her thicker hands as the elf began drawing small sketches on the parchment along with other notes and he placed the beverage down.

 

"Well then, Xalthorian! I believe I have an idea. Onto measurements!" In a flash, Merith grabbed a tape measure from his pocket and dragged the dwarf to her feet.. He easily positioned her on a small podium and moved her arms to take various places in order to take measurements. The whole process took around an hour considering the sheer amount of measurements Merith had to take and after the measuring was finished, a familiar elven face appeared at the door.

 

 

"Ah, Merith, I assumed Xalthorian would be here."

 

Lady Leshanna slipped into the building with ease as Merith moved from his work to greet her with a small kiss to each cheek. He chuckled as he glanced between the dwarf, who'd stepped down from the small podium that raised her up to height Merith could reach comfortably. The trio exchanged small talk before Leshanna and Xalthorian headed over to the palace for an evening meal. Little can be said about the happenings as it was rather boring and that night, Xalthorian retired to the room she had woken up in. Although she did miss her cloak and other armour, she assumed that they would be given to her before they left for the capital Val'Selone. The dwarf remained sat on the edge of her bed and she pulled a small pouch to her left off of her belt, her hands shook but her deep breaths helped steady her. A thin curled piece of parchment landed in her weathered palm as she placed the pouch, that still held a small item, on the bed beside her.

 

The beautiful, sweeping script nearly brought a tear to her eye but she held it back and read through words she could practically hear in her mind. She had missed these sweet words and the strange phrasing so much, her heart clenched slightly as she ran her fingers over the letters.

 

 

_'My dearest Xalthorian,_

 

_Well, my darling, I do hope you never read this letter. For no reason other than it would mean I am no longer sharing a plane with you. However, I need you to remember how much I care for you and how my heart, even now, beats in time with yours._

 

_If you are reading this, then our escape has ended in an undesirable way. But there are things I must tell you in this letter that I know I told you a thousand times over. But please, help those you come across. My people from Koldir are safe because of you, I know that you lead them out of that dreadful place. Well, they are your people too. When we thought up our little escape plan, I was always confident we would succeed and perhaps I should have listen to your worries. Maybe if I had then we would not be in this predicament. Anyway, I cannot change the past._

 

_I must tell you that I will always love you, I do not know where your further adventures will take you but I know that we will always be connected even through the barrier between the living and the dead. Even the strength of the love we share can not keep you from pursuing someone else during your lifetime. I know that you are just as enamoured as I and I must allowed you your freedom if I am dead. We will meet again, in the next life._

 

_I accept that you may go with whomever you wish in your life and I can feel your warmth even as I write this. I can remember clearly that lopsided grin you so often wear when we are close and that small nuzzle you give me on occasion. It never ceases to amaze me how chivalrous you are, how different you are to the rest of your kind. You have not been tainted by the Duergar's ways. Nor do you submit to the human's orders. You are a hero in some respects yet to them you are a villain, a fiend. I care not if you are a fiend or if you are hero, because to me you are a gift. A gift that saved me, my people and all those you strive to protect._

 

_Xalthorian, you kind, brave woman, I know that you will carry on to the greatest things. My ring that I hope sits upon your finger at this moment does not even come close to the shine of your silver eyes. I hope that they have not been dulled but I can remember exactly how brilliant those eyes were and I know that when we meet again I will get to see those wondrous eyes once more. The love between you and I is something that bards could write countless songs about and historians will remember your name, be it for your unwavering kindness or for your bravery in combat._

 

_Remember what I told you about meditating, about bringing yourself back to a specific moment in time. I always brought myself to our little excursion out through the nearby woods, how you seemed more in awe of me than you were of the view. In the pouch with this letter is a small silver figure of a raven, I know that they once intrigued you. You once intrigued me, and I am more than glad that I managed to decipher some of your mystery._

 

_You have my blessing to live your life, in the sense that I am not binding you to only ever have loved me. I know that you will question why I would even mention this, but my answer is simply that I know the love we share is the strongest force I have ever come across. I am asking you to be with whomever you desire but I know when we meet again, we will love one another just the same. You know why? Because in all of the known planes, there is nothing I love more than you Xalthorian._

 

_I will see you on the other side, my darling._

_All my love,_

_-Vadania Nemmonis'_

 

 

Xalthorian sniffled slightly and a watery smile forced itself upon her face as she stared down at her partner's name. She brought her cool ring up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to it before she turned her gaze down to the leather pouch beside her. Moonlight streamed through the window and reflected off of the lightly frosted ground outside as it bathed the room in light. The letter was placed carefully down on the bed beside the pouch as the dwarf gingerly picked up the leather bag and turned it upside down on her palm. A small figure, no bigger than an inch and a half in height, showed a small raven with it's wings folded against it's sides and a curious look in it's eyes. There was a grin of pure happiness on her expression and she placed both items back in the pouch before attaching it to her belt once more. With the knowledge of her lover's letter, Xalthorian collapsed backwards onto the bed and fell into a slumber with a smile on her face.

 

 

 

In the morning, Xalthorian awoke to a calm knock upon the door. Before she could even stand, Commander Elandorr Adro sauntered into the room with two guards following close behind, a medium sized chest between them. The elf held his usual air of superiority but he'd managed to find it in him to respect the dwarf to an extent, considering she did save him and a noble of his village. The guards placed down the chest and Commander Adro cleared his throat as the dwarf stood, she did respect him after all.

 

"Good to see you are awake, dwarf. Your armour and weaponry is in here, get prepared. We leave for Val'Selone just after the morning meal." With that said, he and the two guards left Xalthorian to her own devices and she opened the chest carefully. Her armour was polished and her cloak was repaired perfectly, upon closer inspection there was a few small pieces of elven script sewn into the edges of her deep blue shoulder cloak. Despite the fact that she couldn't understand elvish, the sentiment was very much appreciated and the smile on her weathered face was similar to the one she wore last night. In around half an hour, Xalthorian exited the room in full armour with her cloak billowing behind her. It felt so much more natural to be fully armed again, with her shield on her back and under her cloak along with her handaxe on her belt. Xalthorian slipped out of the room and was immediately confronted with the alabaster carriage she had saved from the Krenshar. She was fairly impressed with the fact it looked almost as though the beast had never even gotten close and four familiar figures stood right by it as the grey horses snorted quietly.

 

It seemed that people were really just waiting on Xalthorian to arrive and so when she strolled up to the small group, Commander Adro shot her a look of irritation. Merith, Lady Leshanna and Queen Seldanna all greeted the smaller being with grins, to which she responded with a small wave. The tailor let out an excited chuckle as he saw the silver lined cloak draped over her shoulder with her armour holding it in place and he placed a hand on her back in a friendly manner.

 

"Ah, looking courageous as ever Xalthorian! I must say, your cloak does look very empowering if I do say so myself." Merith had a slightly coy smile on his face as he spoke of her cloak, which told Xalthorian that he had been the one to repair it and add the thin elvish script. The Queen chuckled and Lady Leshanna shook her head with a smile as Commander Adro cleared his throat to bring them back to their current objective.

 

"Keep your actually rather attractive hair on, Elandorr. Now, Xalthorian, enjoy these garments that I have meticulously crafted for you. You will look ravishingly handsome, I am certain. And, when you visit us again, perhaps I can create another ensemble for you. Free of charge, call it a friend's discount." The dwarf glanced down at the small chest that the tailor offered to her and carefully lifted it with one arm as their eyes met. Xalthorian gave him a grateful nod and Merith gently patted her cheek in a friendly manner before she turned to Queen Seldanna and Lady Leshanna. Commander Adro was already in the carriage but Queen Seldanna offered her hand to the dwarf, who took it gently and bowed her head. Her hammer and shield were already with the small trunks that Commander Adro and Lady Leshanna were to bring with them on the back of the carriage luckily.

 

"Please, do not hesitate to contact us if you are ever in need of anything. You have been a pleasure to speak with, Xalthorian and I am sure that all of those attending the feast in Val'Selone will be more than enthralled by you. Remember, you will always have friends in my village." Queen Seldanna smoothed out a portion of her vibrant red mane as she spoke and offered Xalthorian a sweet smile before she gestured for both Lady Leshanna and the dwarf to head into the carriage.

 

 

"I thank you Queen Seldanna and you, Merith. You have both shown me a kindness I had forgotten existed in this world, I will never forget this. I will never forget either of you." As Xalthorian spoke, she calmly slipped into the carriage and gave a final wave to the elves before she took a seat across from Commander Adro. Leshanna elegantly sat beside the dwarf and the door shut quietly behind her as she folded her hands on her lap. The sound of hooves hitting the soft ground filled the air as the carriage started to move out of the village gates and Commander Adro remained stoic as Leshanna stifled a tiny yawn before leaning on the dwarf. It was strange due to the height difference between the two but neither mentioned it as the elf noble began to drift off. Xalthorian stared out of the window as trees passed and allowed her mind to wander back to Vadania's letter and to it's contents. A grin spread across her face despite her present company but it seemed that Leshanna was in her resting trance, as was Commander Adro opposite her. She then allowed herself to drift away into a light sleep as the lithe but warm body of Leshanna pressed against her side comfortably and, though elves only need around four hours of rest, the two women remained like that for almost the entire journey.


End file.
